mentlegens_campaignfandomcom-20200214-history
Session 1: The Summons
Shortly after sunrise in the city of Heimili , the capitol of the nation of Frihyor , four people entered into the foyer of Kastali Keep – the castle that housed the ruling Deva Council. One was led with his hands bound by rope. His name was Emmett Hearthfire, a human male dressed in a white cloak that glowed in certain lights. His captor was a Deva, who chatted amicably with Emmett. The next to arrive was a Paladin. Dressed smartly in his military attire, Joesif Christoff stood at rest position on the side of the hall waiting for instruction. Accompanied by a slight gust of wind, another wandering soul entered. Igo Kyuu had not been summoned by the Deva Council, but the winds of fate blew him to the scene. The last to arrive was a female Deva, who quickly contented herself to studying a small stack of books she had brought with her. Recently reincarnated, Sanaban Nomothone was trying to piece her life back together. After a short, blunt conversation with Igo, Emmett spoke about religion at length with Christoff. They were interrupted when Phillip Corbin entered, beckoning them all into the main audience chamber, where Himiin, the spokesman for the Deva Council was waiting. He explained their cause to them, that they would be a task force allowed to cross borders to solve disputes – using diplomatic, martial, or other means. Though some of those summoned had not yet arrived, and Igo was not on the list, Himiin decided that fate had given a nod of approval – and so should he. After briefly asking questions, all the gathered agreed to become part of this new order – The Vigilum. First, they would need to attune themselves to the bizarre world of Beyond Shadows, which allowed people to speak across vast distances. All took part in the ritual, with Igo being the eager first to participate. The ritual went off without a hitch, and all the gathered took to Beyond Shadows. While the gathered dignitaries, including Queen Astasia of Eriam, asked questions and responded to the Deva with outright derision, they seemed to be willing to accept the gathered to continue receiving foodstuffs from Frihyor. The gathering was cut short, however, when a thief struck and stole the Power Stone – which when not activated by a magic spell, caused the connection to Beyond Shadows to be severed. All returned to the throneroom. Himinn entrusted the new members of the Vigilum with locating the stone. Corbin worked with the guards to lock down the town. The stone was somewhere inside the walls. Igo discovered it had been carried out on foot, by someone who must have been able to talk his way past the guards. Emmett and Christoff decided to check the Heimili Port, while Sanaban and Igo decided to check the slums. Christoff spoke with the portmaster, who assured him no ships had left and closed the port until the stone was recovered. During that time, Emmitt disappeared to go find a fish sandwich Christoff had recommended and scout for clues. In the northern slums, Igo caught the hand of a teenaged boy who was trying to pick his pocket. He twisted the boy's arm until he gave them the name of a contact in town who paid well for stolen goods: Amon, the Apple Monger. The two let the boy go and made their way to the market district to confront Amon. Meanwhile at the port, Christoff noticed a suspicious teen carrying three crates of apples. Under the apples, something glittered like steel. Christoff followed, but before he could confront the teen, Igo and Sanaban arrived and surround him. At the same time from a nearby roof, a Masked Stranger in glowing robes with a glowing sword appeared, demanded the evildoer surrender or be destroyed. The teen surrendered, setting down the boxes, which were full of smuggled weapons and liquids in glass jars. The teen attempted to flee, but a kick from Igo sent him sprawling, breaking his arm. Christoff healed him slightly, in exchange for information. The teen was carrying the apples to Amon, and the three members of the Vigilum made their way towards his shop near the edge of town. The Masked Stranger retreated out of sight. Inside Amon's store, Igo threatened him from on top of the counter, and though his attempts to intimidate the old man failed, the customers all fled the store. Hearing the commotion, Emmett made his way toward it. A more convincing Christoff was able to get the information by threatening the man. At this time, Emmett arrived, munching on a fish sandwich. The group descended into Amon's cellar, with the old man leading the way at swordpoint. Inside, an elven archer, several human ruffians, and an ornately dressed Fat Man were arguing at a table. A bulge on the side of the Fat Man was the size of the stone, and attempts to diffuse the violence failed when Sanaban launched an attack at the group. Two of the minions died quickly, and while Christoff took considerable damage, the ruffians were routed and the Fat Man was killed by a psychic voice attack from Emmett. Only the elf kept fighting after that, first killing Amon for leading the Vigilum to them, even as a tattoo on his face appeared where it had not been before, and began to bleed blue blood, which eventually blinded the archer and led to his death at Christoff's blade. The survivors all dropped their weapons in surrender, and having recovered the Power Stone, Igo pocketed it. The session ended with the members of the Vigilum faced with keeping four prisoners at bay. Category:Session